Let It Snow
by T-Bone14
Summary: Bart missed out on all the fun of playing in the snow in the future, And Jaime isn't going to let that stand. Bluepulse Friendship. Slash if you wanna look at it like that.


The smell of hot chocolate wafted through the Garrick's home as two teenagers sat in the living room, sipping the warming drink. Jaime exhaled with content as the warmth of the drink heated his chilled body.

"What does Joan put in these? It's like liquid gold!" Jaime raved. Bart chuckled before taking another sip of his hot chocolate.

"She says it's a secret, but I saw her put some chocolate chips in the cups before she added the milk." Bart explained. The boys continued drinking their hot chocolate as they listened to the Christmas music Joan constantly had playing during the holiday season.

Bart set his cup down and gasped as he looked at the window. Jaime felt a gust of wind before seeing Bart plastered to the window. The young Hispanic followed to the window to find what the speedster was so excited about.

Outside, snow was coming down lightly, creating another layer on top of the 2 inches of snow from the day before.

"It looks so cool!" Bart exclaimed as his eyes gleamed. Jaime chuckled at the younger boy's excitement at such a normal occurrence.

"Did it stop snowing in the future?" Jaime questioned.

"No, it snowed, but that snow was always black from pollution, so we were supposed to stay away from it when we could. This snow is still clean and pretty!" Bart explained, breath fogging up the window.

"Hermano, does that mean you've never played in the snow?" Jaime looked in shock as Bart nodded. Jaime grabbed Bart's coat and threw it at the distracted boy.

"We're going outside. Get your boots." Jaime demanded. Bart gave Jaime a confused look before going upstairs to get his shoes, figuring it was easier not to argue.

…

Bart followed Jaime to the park, trekking through the snow as if it were molasses instead. Jaime set down the sled he brought down by the bench before he dropped into the snow himself.

"Have you heard of a snow angel?" Jaime received a shake no from his friend. "Snowman? Sledding? Please tell me you've at least heard of a snowball fight!" Bart shook his head at each winter activity.

Jaime patted the snow next to him for Bart to come sit down, but Bart shook his head once again.

"I don't wanna get my pants all wet."

"Why do you think I told you to wear sweats and running pants?" Jaime explained as he ruffled the swishing material of his pants. Bart looked skeptical.

"I don't know. I'm already cold and I don't want snow in my clothes."

Jaime sighed as he raised a hand. "If you won't sit down, can you help me up then?"

Bart walked over and extended his hand to Jaime's. Bart was about to pull Jaime up, when Jaime yanked Bart downwards, and into the snow.

"Sorry I had to do that ese, but snow angels are too much fun for you to skip out on!" Jaime said before throwing himself back into the snow. Bart watched as Jaime layed flat with his legs and arms straight.

"All you need to do is lie down, and then move like you're doing jumping jacks, like this." Jaime moved his limbs, creating a picture of an angel.

"Try it! It's easy!"

Bart hesitantly put his back down to the snow, shivering as some of the snow slipped into the back of his coat. Doing as Jaime told him, he moved as if he were doing jumping jacks, spreading his limbs and then bringing them back to his body. Bart snickered as the soft snow packed under his movements. Looking back up, he saw Jaime hovering over him with his hand held out. Bart grabbed it as Jaime hoisted him back up.

"Bueno angel, Bart. No handprint in the wing. Are you ready for your next lesson in having fun in the snow?" Bart smiled as he nodded. Jaime dropped down a couple feet away from their snow angels and started packing the snow in a line.

"Um, what are you making now?" Bart wondered.

"Snow forts. You make a little fortress out of snow so when there is a snowball attack, you have somewhere to hide. I made a base for you to start on, just build the walls high enough so you can sit behind it, but short enough that you can kneel up to throw a snowball." Jaime walked a few feet away to start building his own fort. Jaime began packing snow for the first wall when he saw Bart sitting next to him, eating a bag of chips.

"Ese, you are supposed to be building a fort, not eating."

"I already finished, ese." Bart pointed over, and sure enough, his for had three perfect walls, at the perfect height for the short speedster. "I'd say it's a pretty crash fort. I can help you finish yours faster so we can do that man snow thing." Bart mentioned as he began packing snow at super speed.

"Snowman, Bart." Jaime corrected as Bart sat next to his new masterpiece. Jaime hoisted Bart up to his feet and led him over to another empty area full of snow.

"Okay Bart, making a snowman is super easy. We make a little ball out of snow, like this," Jaime proceeded to roll a snow ball before setting it back in the snow. "And then we roll it around in the snow to get bigger. Here, roll this one until it's as tall as you knees."

Bart rolled the ball as Jaime did, watching as it grew faster and faster until it was about as high as his thighs. Bart glanced over, seeing Jaime finish rolling another snowball until it was just under the height of his knee.

What now?" Bart asked. Jaime lifted his snowball in response, and set it on top of Bart's. Jaime quickly rolled a smaller snowball than the last, barely reaching the center of his calf. The young hero set the last snowball on top of the last before stepping back to look at his handiwork. Out of nowhere, Jaime took a carrot and some rocks out from his inner coat pocket.

"Here. We give him some eyes, a smile, and buttons!" Jaime handed Bart half the rocks before working on their snowman's smile. Bart Wearily put two rocks in the general area of the eyes, and then stuck the last of his rocks like buttons on a shirt. Jaime set the carrot in Bart's hand, gesturing towards the empty center of the snowman's face. Bart twisted the carrot into place before stepping next to Jaime.

"He looks good, but he needs two things," Jaime commented. The latino boy took his scarf off and wrapped it around the snowman's neck. "a scarf and a name."

"We should name it something like a combination of our names, so we can remember the first snowman you ever made." Jaime mentioned. Bart had to admit, that was a good way to remember details like that.

"I got it. How about 'Bluepulse'. You know, BLUE beetle and imPULSE." Bart suggested. Jaime smiled and laughed.

"That's perfect! And I've got the perfect way to show his name." Jaime bent down to Bluepulse's stomach and started etching something. He stepped back when he was done to reveal the Blue Beetle symbol, with a lightning bolt striking through it.

"That's pretty crash!" Bart clapped lightly. Bart stopped when he felt something cold hit the back of his neck. Bart whipped around, ready to fight, until he realized it was just a bunch of kids. One of them laughed as Bart looked in confusion. Jaime grabbed Bart's hand and ran for cover behind Bart's fort, since the kids had taken over Jaime's.

"Quick! Roll some snowballs like we did for the snowman!" Jaime started rolling snowballs at a rapid pace. Bart followed in suit, slowly rolling snowballs.

"You ready for this ese?" Jaime checked with Bart before getting up to chuck a snowball at one of the other kids. Bart copied Jaime, throwing a snowball at the kid who threw one at him. Bart laughed as the other kid smirked and shook the snow off.

As the battle went on, Bart knelt down to make more snowballs. Bart handed another snowball to Jaime, and watched as Jaime picked his target, pulled his arm back, prepared to throw, and- Splat. Jaime's face was covered in snow as he fell back onto his butt. Bart burst out laughing as Jaime wiped the snow off his face. Jaime smirked back at the speedster, before smashing the snowball on top of Bart's mop of hair. Bart shivered as the cold snow dropped past his ear muffs, dropping back onto the ground and into his coat. Jaime laughed before standing to forfeit the snowball fight.

"We could've taken them." Bart jokingly argued. Jaime snickered as Bart pretended to flex his muscle.

"I know we could have, but we should start sledding now if we wanna get back home before it's too dark." Bart just stared at Jaime.

"Aaaand what's sledding?"

"Only the best part of winter. My family goes to Wisconsin every year so we can go sledding and snowboarding." Jaime explained as the boys walked over to the hill. Jaime set the sled down at the edge of the drop. Bart looked at the sled hesitantly.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go first? You know, test the hill out?" Bart stalled, but Jaime knew what Bart was doing.

"Sit down Hermano. Trust me, you'll be fine." Jaime reassured him. Bart reluctantly sat down and grabbed the rope at the front. Jaime counted off before pushing Bart down the hill. The speedster screamed in terror as he tried to stop the sled. Bart closed his eyes and gripped the rope for dear life until the sled stopped at the bottom. Bart unscrewed one eye, before letting his body relax again. Bart looked up at the top of the hill to see Jaime holding his side from laughing.

"Real macho scream you've got there, Bart!" Jaime yelled as Bart climbed back to the top. Bart set the sled down, and dropped himself in the snow next to it.

"How was it?" Jaime asked.

"I was scared for my life, I'm out of breath from walking all the way back up here, and I wanna go again." Bart listed as he smiled.

"Well take a second to catch your breath, cause I'm gonna take a ride down." Jaime sat himself in the sled before scooching his way to the edge. Bart watched Jaime go down the hill, letting out a scream of joy. Jaime leaned his body to one side, pulling the string the same direction, ending with Jaime facing back up to the top of the hill. Jaime waved back to Bart as the sled came to a stop. Jaime made his way back to the top and he set the sled down.

"Next time, I'll bring another sled and a snowboard, but for now, we'll just go together, cool?" Bart nodded as Jaime hopped in the sled with Bart.

"Ready? One, two, three!" Jaime pushed the two down the hill. Jaime laughed as Bart latched onto Jaime arm as the speedster screamed the entire way down once again. Jaime patted Bart on the back as the duo trekked up the hill again.

They lost count of the times they had gone up and down the hill when Bart got a text from Joan telling the boys to come home before they catch pneumonia.

"One more run?"

"Bart and Jaime raced up the hill one last time. Bart jumped in front while Jaime sat behind him, wrapping an arm around the speedster so he could hold the rope and give Bart something to latch onto when he got scared. All the way down the hill the pair laughed and screamed before they got up to get back home.

Bart leaned against Jaime as they walked home, dragging the sled behind him.

"You okay Bart?" Jaime questioned. Bart nodded his head and yawned in response.

"I'm tired Hermano." Bart complained lightly. Jaime chuckled at the little kid antics Bart was proned to. Jaime grabbed the sled and threw the rope over his head, letting the sled hang forward. Jaime knelt down in front of Bart with his back to the speedster.

"Hop on." Bart hopped onto Jaime's back, linking his hands around the older boy's neck and nuzzling himself closer to stay warm.

"So, was this a pretty crash day?" Jaime asked the barely conscious teen.

"This has been the crashest day. Ever."Bart mumbled from Jaime's shoulder.

Jaime just smiled as he carried Bart home to have more of Joan's hot chocolate.

…

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Everyone! Hope your holidays have been very crash!

This was for a contest on DeviantArt, but I figured its still a nice story to put up here.

Oh, and about the snowman's name, That's right. I went there. And I have no regrets. Well, maybe just a few….

Oh well! Hope you liked it, and have a great winter!


End file.
